


Deep Slow

by Opalsong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Toys, Sex while on Drugs, Sopor Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overhead, light flows across the ceiling, expanding and contracting like a slow pulse matching his own. His eyes are heavy and growing heavier with as indeterminate time passes. The pile of clothes under him shifts, his back arches further to accommodate it, he's drifting, comfortable and pulsing like these little specks of light on the ceiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Slow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deep Slow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21682) by anonymous. 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Deep%20Slow%20%28music%20version%29.mp3) | 16:26 | 15.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 (no music)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Deep%20Slow.mp3) | 14:34 | 13.5 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/deep-slow) |  |   
  
### Music

Temptation by The Tea Party

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's Notes: this is from the Homestuck kinkmeme. I was unable to contact the author. If you are the author and would like this taken down please contact me.


End file.
